


Undone

by yami_sango



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a funny thing that takes shape in many forms.<br/>A series of connecting one-shots!<br/>[Minato/You, Child!Naruto/You]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horizon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Title:** Horizon  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Minato/You (one-sided)  
 **Spoilers:** Eh?  
 **Warnings:** None.

I wrote this on my break at work today. xD

xoxoxox

Sitting in under the usual tree near the training grounds, he tells you he's in love. In that very moment you feel your heart being torn from your body. You want to cry but you force a smile on your face, giving your dearest friend your blessings.

You find yourself rendered speechless when you find out he's going to be a father. You are touched that you are the first person he seeks out when he hears the news. You envelope him in a warm hug, whispering a congratulations in his ear. You know he'd make an amazing father.

Nine months later you cradle a baby at his memorial. You finally let the tears you hold back flow freely. Glancing down at the crying baby in your arms, you make a vow to protect him at all costs.

"Keep your chin up kid," Jiraiya murmurs from beside you as he slips an arm across your shoulders to offer you some comfort. "I have a feeling you're going to have your hands full with that little monster."

xoxoxox

I don't mean monster as in him having the demon inside of him. I mean as him being a handful. :P  
~Yami Sango


	2. Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Title:** Whispers  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Child!Naruto/Reader  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

This was the first one-shot for this little series I actually had in mind.

xoxoxox

 _Name_?” Naruto scrambles onto the couch next to you as you set your book down to acknowledge the child.

“Hm?” You give him a tender smile as you reach out to ruffle his hair.

He laughs as he swats at your hand before his face becomes downcast, a small frown mars his usual cheerful face. “Why don’t the other kids like me? I always hear them whispering… calling me names, saying I’ll never be a shinobi...”

Pursing your lips, you pull Naruto onto your lap. “Listen to me Naruto,” you brush some hair from his eyes, mentally remembering for future reference it was almost time his haircut before continuing, “You’re different from the other children.”

Wrapping your arms around his small form you pull him into a hug, “You’re special. They don’t understand you, But don’t let that get you down. One day they’ll see how amazing you truly are, you just need to be patient and continue to kind and never give up on your dreams. Your parents would be so proud of you, I’m proud of you.”

Naruto beams once more as he turns around in your grip to face you, “I’m going to be Hokage one day! Dattebayo!”

You grin, if only Minato could see Naruto, hear his proclamation. “That’s a wonderful dream Naruto.”

“When I’m Hokage, everyone will accept me!” He reaches forward, wrapping his small arms around your neck, “When I’m Hokage, I won’t let anyone say anything bad about you ever again.” He squeezes his eyes shut as his voice cracked, “I promise.”

You stiffen, you were unaware that Naruto has been hearing whispering of the adults in the village. They thought you were crazy for taking in such a child, they say that you threw your life away for nothing. You ignored what was being said about yourself, that didn't matter, all that was important to you was the happiness of the child you were holding. You heart was breaking seeing him so upset.

You turn your head, brushing a kiss against the crown of his head. “You’re going to make a fine Hokage, Naruto.”

You hoped the hardships Naruto will face growing up as the vessel of the kyuubi wouldn’t taint his heart of gold.

xoxoxox

Ughhh, I'm kinda meh with how this turned out. >:/   
~Yami Sango


	3. Two of a Kind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Title:** Two of a Kind  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Child!Naruto/You  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

Thank you to laptop101 for the lovely review! :3 I've been getting some positive feedback on this little one-shot booklet I've been working on from various sites. :D I came up with this one last night... but I didn't write it until I was on break at work today so it didn't come out the way I originally wanted it. It could have been a lot better... next time I'll just get up and jot it down when it comes to mind.

xoxoxox 

Naruto sat towards the back of the classroom, slouched in his seat with a pout on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched you talk with Iruka-sensei wishing he could hear what the two of you were discussing.

“Naruto has shown no improvement. He’s the only student who can’t perform the transformation jutsu correctly.” Iruka sighed, “He’s constantly skipping classes and pulling pranks on the other students as well as myself.”

“I’m aware that Naruto can be a bit of a handful at times…,” You glanced back at the boy, sending him a small smile.

Iruka snorted. “That’s the understatement of the year.”

You turned back around, fixing a heated glare on the teacher causing him to slink down in his seat.

“What I’m trying to say is… maybe Naruto isn’t cut out to be a shinobi…” Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose awkwardly.

A sigh escaped your lips. “Honestly? I think you’re judging him to harshly because of the Kyuubi. Naruto isn’t a monster… he just happens to have the demon sealed inside of him.” Noticing Iruka stiffen at the mention of the demon fox you continued, “I’m sure you lost someone because of the attack. We all did…,” you couldn’t keep the pain from your voice. “He’s a good kid. He tries… a little too hard, which is holding him back.”

 

A smile tugged at your lips, “I remember the Third Hokage telling me about boy not too long ago who used to be just like Naruto. He used to pull pranks on his teacher, he was a real class clown who would also skip class rather frequently.” You stood up from your seat, “I’ve heard he’s become a rather respected teacher here at the academy.” You noticed Iruka shift his gaze to the floor, refusing to meet your eyes.

You motioned for Naruto, “Let’s go Naruto.” You waited for the blue eyed boy, placing a hand on his head. “Have a good day Iruka-sensei.”

“Naruto!”

The boy turned, “Huh?”

Turning as well, you gave the teacher a questioning glance.

Rubbing his nose, a nervous habit you noticed, he continued, “If you don’t skip class for the remainder of the week… I’ll take you out for ramen. My treat.” A small blush spread across his cheeks.

Naruto’s eyes lit up, “Really? Oh man! You’re the best Iruka-sensei!”

“Of course it has to be alright with _Name_ first…”

The blonde haired boy looked up at you hopefully, “Can I _Name_?”

You laughed, ruffling his hair. “You have to make sure all your homework is complete as well.”

Naruto pouted for a moment before a grin broke out on his face. “Deal!” He grabbed your hand, pulling you from the classroom. “What are you waiting for _Name_? We need to get home so you can help me with my homework!” He continued to ramble as the two of you walked down the hallway, “Isn’t Iruka-sensei the best?!”

Your lips quirked up; maybe, just maybe the people of this village weren’t as hopeless as you had come to believe.

xoxoxoxox

I freaking love Iruka btw. :D  
~Yami Sango


	4. Family

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Naruto.

 **Title:** Family  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Child!Naruto/You  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** None.

I have the next few of these written as well. :)

xoxoxoxox

“Naruto!” You shouted, running towards him as he pushed the Inuzuka boy to the ground.

“Take that back!” Naruto’s fists were balled at his side, his small body quivering with anger.

The bother boy glared at him, rising to his knees only to be pushed back down by Naruto.

“Naruto!” You knelt down, spinning him around. “What are you doing?!” You held him by his upper arms, “You can’t go around starting fights! You know better,” you chided. 

Naruto freed an arm from your grasp to angrily rub at the tears falling from his eyes, “He deserved it! Kiba made fun of me, he said you weren’t my family!” He attempted to break completely from your hold to tackle the other boy.

A sigh escaped your lips as you tugged the blonde into a hug, “Naruto...,” you smiled when he seemed to relax in your arms. “We are a family. We may not be blood related but… you are my family. You’re my entire world.”

Naruto’s small arms encircled your neck, sniffling, “Promise?”

You gave him a small laugh. “I swear.” You pulled back, “No more fights?”

Naruto nodded, “Promise.”

You ruffled his hair, “Good.” You stood, walking over to Kiba. 

“I’m sorry…,” he mumbled as you helped him to his feet.

You gave him a smile as you dusted him off, “It was a misunderstanding. But, you don’t owe me an apology, you owe one to Naruto,” you said jerking your head in the direction Naruto was standing. 

Kiba glanced up, “Sorry… ”

Naruto grinned, “ _Name_ , can you get Kiba and I ramen?”

Laughing you nodded, “Sure.” Naruto's sudden shift in attitude brought a smile to your face.

Kiba’s eyes seemed to light up, “Really? Man! You’re the best _Name_!”

You placed one hand on either boys shoulders guiding them in the direction of Ichiraku’s, “As long as you both don’t start any more fights, understood?”

“Yeah!”

xoxoxoxox

I wanna hug little Naruto & Kiba. :3  
~Yami Sango


End file.
